Wild Hamster
by Firehedgehog
Summary: RanmaHamtaro xover. Ranma falls into the spring of drowned hamster, now a new adventure is about to begin for him including meeting the hamhams.
1. Prologue

This is a Hamtaro/Ranma crossover fic, come on you know it was only time 

till someone wrote a spring of drown hamster with Ranma in it.

Wild Hamster

By Firehedgehog

Prologue- And It Begins

      *Badda-badda-badda*

      A small young black hamster ran down an alley its blues eyes bright 

with human like intelligence, it looked both ways for an exit but found that 

it was a dead end.

      'Not now, please not now' he thought, his fur puffed in fright as a 

creature of nightmares came nearer to him... a cat.

      'Why did it have to be a cat, cats are one thing I can't stand' he 

thought, and it didn't help that he was trapped eternally in this body. A 

hamster was not an animal that could fight good, and cats thought they were 

dinner.

      "Damn you pops, if you hadn't brought us to that cursed place I would 

still be human," Ranma growled in hamspeak, tears came to his eyes as he 

remembered getting out of the springe (almost drowning), his father running 

away at the loss of a great dream at discovering that Ranma was stuck as a 

short lived rodent.

      "Meow," the cat hissed, opening its mouth it licked a pink tounge 

across white sharp teeth.

      'I'm about to be the special on the dinner menu' Ranma thought 

fearfully, it was at that moment that fate saved him.

      "Hey cat, get away from that hamster," a younge male voice called, 

Ranmas ears twitched hearing the human voice. His eyes widened as he saw 

a boy around eleven or twelve standing there, he had blue-black hair, blue 

eyes and a body that told Ranma the kid was into sports.

      "Hssssssssssss," the cat said back arched in anger and fright, the body 

walked forward and the cat ran for it back onto the main street.

      Ranma looked at the human boy in suspicion, from the time he had 

been changed into a permanent Hamster h had learned that many humans 

would hurt little animals such as he. To make matters worse most of the 

martail arts he had learned were useless in this body, he might be a little 

faster then a normal hamster though.

      "Hey, are you okay little guy?" the boy asked, Ranma sweatdropped 

slightly.

      *Kushi-Kushi kushi*

      Ranma scratched his head nervously and fearfully, this was just not 

his day. Finally exaustion overcame him, he had been traveling days without 

rest since he had snuck off the plain from china, with a sigh he fainted.

***

      Travis quickly picked up the very small Hamster he had just saved 

from the cat, he noticed that it was in bad shape and likely very hungry.

      "Poor thing, you must not have a home," Travis whispered softly to the 

sleeping Hamster, he looked at his watch and noticed that if he didn't hurry 

he would be late for class.

      'Wait a minute Laura has a hamster and can help me, she always talks 

about her pet Hamtaro so she must know how to get this little guy back on 

his feet' Travis thought, Hamster cupped in his hands he started running to 

school.

TBC?

Well what do you think, should I continue and what should happen in future 

chapters. Before you ask Ranmas cursed form is the same age as Penelope 

but he can speah hamspeak better, I know in teh original teh cursed people 

that turned into animals couldn't understand the animal languages but this is 

my fic.... BWAAA HAAA HA!

Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 1

I couldn't resist but continue this cute storyline, chapter will be short 

because I want to to be easy to read and who knows how far thios fic will go.

Wild Hamster

By Firehedgehog

Chapter One- Yami the hamster

      "Oh, its so cute," Laura softly said as she looked at the hamster Travis 

had brought over, it was pretty young and small.

      "I know, I saved him from a cat on the way to school and I was 

wondering if you could help it... the little guy is pretty hurt?" Travis asked, 

he looked at her and Laura had to stop herself from melting into his deep 

blue eyes.

      "Most of it is probably just exaustion and fright, give him a good place 

to sleep and good food and he'll be healthy in no time," Laura told him 

truthfully, it was at that moment that the little totally black hamster began 

to stir in Travis hands. Carefully the blue haired fifth grader put the hamster 

down, they didn't want to startle it when it woke up.

      "Heke" the hamster said opening startling blue eyes, Laura had never 

seen that shade of blue in a hamsters eyes before.

      "How sweet, he's probably hungry... I know Hamtaro always is," Laura 

said, quickly she began digging through her back pack hoping to find a few 

sunflower seeds.

      "Ah ha, just what I was looking for," she said, in one of the small 

pockets of her back pack was quit a few sunflower seeds she had probably 

stashed there to give to hamtaro later.

***

      Ranma looked around totally confused, the last thing he remembered 

was the cat and a young boy saving his hide. Right away he noticed the two 

children that were leaning above him, one was the boy and the other was a 

brown haired girl.

      *Hif-hif-hif*

      He sniffed the air and the smell of seeds came to him, he semi-

sweatdropped as he felt a slight rumble stir in his stomach.

      "Here you go little guy," the girl said putting something down on the 

table, Ranmas eyes brightened considerably at the small pile of sunflower 

seeds. Quickly he grabbed one of the seeds and starting eating, the two 

humans smiled at him softly.

      *Krmp Krmp*

      He gave a satisfied sigh as he got to teh end of the pile, his small 

stomach was full.. no longer did he have the problem at eating at super 

speeds that bewildered the eyes.

      "Wow, he was really hungry Laura," the boy said, Ranmas ears perked 

with curiousity knowing that he could learn who his rescuer was.

      "Hamsters are always hungry Travis, so what are you going to name 

him... he doesn't have an owner and your parents will probably let you keep 

him?" Laura asked, Ranma glared at the two.

      'But I have a name and I don't need an owner, i was human once for 

goodness sake' Ranma thought angerly, then he sighed in slight depression 

knowing that as a hamster he would never be able to survive alone.

      "I think I'll call him Yami, it means darkness and with that black fur it 

fits," Travis said, Ranma sighed in relief glad that at least that it wasn't a 

stupid name like fluffy or some other silly pet name.

      'I can live with Yami, wait a sec do I smell more seeds' Ranma no Yami 

thought brightning once again, he then sweatdropped realizing how strange 

he was acting.

      'Too much sunflower seeds, I only hope this kid doesn't expect a super 

devoted pet' Yami thought with a frown, then he thought of something.

      'Oh no, as a pet I'll be stuck in a tiny cage all day and he might also 

have a pet cat' he thought and shivered abit, he then once again 

concentrated on what the two kids were saying.

      "I'll pick up a cage tonight for him and the supplies he needs, till then 

I'll have to improvise," Travis was saying, Laura nodded.

      "I'll have to bring Hamtaro over to your place, hed probably like to 

meet another hamster other then Connas (lol)," Laura said, the two continued 

to talk about school and friends and with a soft yawn Ranma now Yami fell 

asleep.

TBC

Ohh yet another chapter done, anyway I'd love fanart of Ranma/Yami and 

ideas of cute storylines. This fic is going on the cuty adventure storyline, I 

can't wait to see the ham-hams reaction to the new hamster on the block.

Ja Ne


	3. Chapter 2

I can't believe people like this fic so much, what is it about my crossover fics 

that makes people like them. Anyway if you have an idea for a fic you want 

me to write email me, in the spot that tells me what the email is about put the word 'crossover idea'.

Wild Hamster

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Two- Pet Store meeting

      Travis looked left, and then he looked right. He sighed and a long 

sweatdropped appeared on the side of his head, it was so hard to find just 

the right cage for his new pet.

      After school he had gone home and gotten permission to keep Yami, at 

the moment the small ebony furred hamster was riding on the top of his 

head.

      "Which one, which one would be best for Yami?" he asked himself, it 

was so hard to choose from the wide assortment of cages.

      "Having trouble?" an amused voice asked, startled the blue haired boy 

turned to see the elderly man who owned the pet shop.

      "A little, I can't decide which cage would be best for my hamster," he 

told the owner, the man smiled softly.

      "Maby your pet can help you, let him sniff through the cages a bit," 

the man said, Travis smiled and got Yami off his head. Soon the young 

hamster was standing in a nice little cage, it turned to look at Travis in 

confusion.

      "Heke?" it asked tilting his head slightly, Travis stiffled a giggle.

      "Go on and look around the cage,  your picking," Travis told it, blue 

eyes brightened and for a few minutes Travis could of sworn he saw human 

intelligence in them.

      'Must of been my imagination' he thought shaking his head, for the 

next half hour he and Yami went through the cages till they found the right 

one.

      "Good choice," The man said seeing there choice, quickly travis payed 

for it and the man bagged it up while Travis was looking at some hamster 

food choices.

***

      Yami sweatdropped slightly when the old man winked at him, as he 

watched the old man bagged the cage but also added some other things.

      "Let this be just between us, I can tell your his first pet," the man said, 

Yami blinked and felt nervous.

      *Kushi-Kushi kushi*

      Yami nervously cleaned himself, he had the weird feeling that the old 

man knew what he truly was. But that had to be impossible, aftre all he was 

stuck in thi sfurry form for the rest of his life. It was then that he caught 

scent of something, he quickly sniffed the air.

      *Hif hif hif*

      When no one was looking he slipped away, soon he found the sorce of 

the strange smell. In a hidden corner of the shop where dust gathered 

slightly a creature hid, or more acurtly it was trapped.

      "Hi," Yami said in the hamster language, the creature remained silent 

before replying in the same language.

      "Hello, can you help me?" it asked, it was male, sounded older and 

Yami realized it had be another hamster.

      "How?" Yami asked, he had to listen carefully because he had trouble 

speaking the language since his form was that of a very young hamster.

      "A piece of wood fell over the small entrance into the box, if you move 

it I should be able to get out," the other hamster said, Yami quickly looked 

around to find the wood.

      Minutes later he had located it, even though he was small and wasn't 

as strong as a human he began to pull at the wood. A few minutes later he 

fell back as the wood came free, he blinked as a large hamster got out of the 

box.

      "Thanks, at least that teaches me not to gointo pet stores," the hamster 

said, he was much bigger then himself with creame colored fur and dark 

brown on the bottom half. He wore a small yellow hat, what was interesting 

was the small shovel he carried... just the size for a hamster.

      *Blink blink*

      The hamster finally realized how young Yami was and that they 

hadn't been introduced, with a grin the hamster walked over to him.

      "Well I'm Boss, I'm guessing your new around here," the hamster said, 

Yami nodded and the two shook paws.

      "I'm Yami," Yami said softly, he had no idea on how he should react to 

other hamsters... especially since he didn't know about anythibg they really 

did.

      "How about I show you around, introduce you to the rest of the ham-

hams around here," Boss suggested and Yami guessed Ham-ham was what 

hamsters called themselves, Yami frowned but then he heard a familliar 

voice and his ears twitched.

      "Later, my human Travis is calling me," Yami said, he blinked when he 

realized that he had called Travis his human... what was the world coming to.

      "Better go then," Boss said, Yami nodded and scurried off to where 

Travis was looking for him.

      *Badda-badda-badda*

***

      Travis sighed in relief as Yami scurried into view, for a few minutes 

he had thought he had already lost his new pet and friend.

      "You shouldn't wonder off like that Yami, you could get hurt or worse," 

he told the hamster, Yami blinked.

      "Heke," he said innocently. Travis smiled at the small creature and 

said goodbye to the owner as he left.

***

      Hamu Goten as yet another satisfied customer left his store, he had the 

feeling that Travis and yami would be in for some adventures... especially 

with a hamster like that.

***

      "Dear Diary, Today Travis saved a little hamster and adopted it. He 

was so cute and his name is Yami, tomorrow I plan to bring Hamtaro to meet 

Yami," Laura Haruna said as she wrote in her diary, on her desk a white and 

orange hamster calmly ate a sunflower seed.

      'Yeah Boss told me about how Yami saved him from being captured, I 

can't wait to meet him and introduce him to the rest of the Ham-hams' 

Hamtaro thought, Laura finally finally finished writing and closed her diary.

      "Well Hamtaro today was a great day, I bet tomorrow will be an even 

better day," Laura said picking him up, Hamtaro gave a hamster smile to his 

human.

      'You bet' he thought, tomorrow would be another adventure.

TBC

Okay, so the chapter was a bit dull. Anyway the next few chapters will be 

Yami meeting some of the Ham-hams and there reactions to each other, in 

later chapters i'll bring in some of the ranma crew.

Ja Ne


	4. Chapter 3

I can't believe people like my one and only really cutie fic. The only reason I 

know anything about the series is because I watch it with my little sister_ its 

on when she's at school so I tape it and I don't trust her with my VCR.

Wild Hamster

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Three- Memories

Yami blinked and blinked again, once Travis and himself had gotten to his 

new home they had set up Yamis things. Then Travis gave him a gift, it was a 

green bandana (hamster size) with two bits of frabric hanging down his furry 

back.

'Great now I look even cuter' Yami thought with a very deep sigh, but at 

least it wasn't a bow or some girly thing.

"Looking good Yami," Travis said looking at the small hamster, Yami sighed 

yet again.

'If you think so Travis' Yami thought, at least he could live with this.

"Well everything is set up and you have everything you need, and since its 

late I really have to get to bed," Travis said with a yawn, Yami also yawned 

still not quite recovered from the cat chasing him or his traveling.

'Yeah sleep sounds nice, anyway I remember Travis saying something about 

that girl Laura bringing her hamster over tomorrow_ now that will be 

interesting' Yami thought, finally Travis turned the lights out in his bedroom 

and both of them fell asleep.

***

Dream/memory:

      A young boy around fifteen or sixteen stood on top of a large wooden pole, 

he had ebony black hair tied in a short pigtail and startling blue eyes.

      "Pops," he called, his father Genma had fallen into one of the pools below 

when he himself had kicked his father during there sparring. Suddenly a large 

black and white furred creature erupted from the pool rage in its eyes, Ranma 

was barely able to recognize it as a Panda as it plummeted towards him.

      "Kuso," he said realizing it was his father transformed, the guide had 

warned them but as usual Genma challenging him had stopped him from listening.

      'This can't be good' Ranma thought as the panda/father hit him still not 

realizing he had been changed, before he could react in his shocked condition 

his body slammed backwards towards some of the pools below.

      'I don't want to be something else, I got ta' aim my body so I don't hit 

any of the water' Ranma thought and quickly adjusted his body and angle, but 

even with that it wasn't enough. He noticed that he was heading towards two 

springs, one gave him a chill (lol, wonder why) and the other was smaller and 

wasn't as deep.

      "Kuso!" he screamed as he plunged into the smaller of the two, his skin 

tingled as the water covered him slowing his body. He winced as his head hit a 

sharp rock at the bottom of the spring, he opened his mouth and air escaped. He 

began choking on the water and he saw blood in the water from his wound, quickly 

he began swimming towards the surface above.

      He gave a gasp as he got to the surface and held onto the side of the 

spring, he breathed deeply his eyes closed in relief.. he had almost just 

drowned after all.

      Finally he opened them and almost drowned again, his father the panda and 

the guide were looking down at him and there were giants.

      'This can't be good' Ranma thought, he looked down at himself and 

screamedÉ well as much as a hamster could scream. (I know hamsters can't swim 

but hey he had to get out of the spring somehow)

***

      A black hamster sighed in relief, he had just been able to sneak aboard a 

plane going to Japan without being caught. It had been two months since he had 

been cursed and he hated it, for one thing unlike his fathers curse he couldn't 

regain his human form with hot water. The guide had told him that the baby 

hamster spring was slightly different then the others, you still lived as long 

as a human aging like you would of except that to regain your human form the 

Kamis had to grant it to you_ that wasn't much help.

      What was worse, was the fact that as soon as his father found this out he 

had abandoned Ranma. Ranma had the feeling that Genma was going to replace Ranma 

with someone else, a new meal ticket.

      'The Kamis must be laughing me now' Ranma thought with a sigh, his ears 

twitched as he caught the sound of someone coming that way. Quickly he hid under 

a luggage tray, he sighed in relief as the human walked away. To get here he had 

gotten help from an amazon name Xian pu who's name sounded more like Shampoo, 

the guide had brought him to the village hoping it would make his life easier.

      It had been easier but he missed Japan greatly since it was his homeland 

and birthplace, since he couldn't speak human anymore it had taken awhile to get 

his request to go back to Japan across. Shampoo had taken him to the plane 

terminal, but everything after that was up him.

      "Goodbye ranma and good luck, mayby one day if you become human again we 

will meet," was the last thing the chinese amazon had told him, and he truly 

hoped so.

      'Japan here I come' he thought, he gave a hamster smile as the plane 

lifted up into the wild blue yonder.

End dream/Memory

***

      Yami woke up with a start, looking at the glowing numbers on Travis clock 

he saw that it was three in the morning.

      'Dreaming of those days again when pops abandoned me, and he was the only 

one that knew where mom was. Not that she would recognize me in this form 

anyway, finding mom is a pipe dream' Yami thought, he yawned showing small white 

teeth and fell asleep.

TBC

Woah, this is a big chapter compared to the others. Hopefully this will explain 

some of the questions people have been asking, Oh yeah send me fanart for the 

fic or leave a link to the fanart in the review section so I can it up on my 

sight.

Ja Ne


	5. Chapter 4

I have gotten great reviews and even emails for this fic, I thought it would 

be a flop. But apparently people like my crossovers, maybe I should change my 

users name to crossover queenÉ just joking.

Wild Hamster

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Four- Hamtaro meets a new friend

      Hamtaro looked happily out of his carriers' window, Laura was bringing 

him to meet a new hamster. He couldn't wait to meet this new friend, all he 

really knew from Laura was that the hamsters name was Yami.

      'What a strange name, I wonder if it has a meaning or something?' he 

thought, he knew that many people had names that meant things. Of course 

usually the Ham-hams had quite normal names that didn't mean anything, normal 

English type names.

      "Were almost there," he heard Laura say cheerfully, he squeaked in 

excitement. It was at that moment that he spotted Panda, the small white and 

black hamster was by a bush and had also spotted him in his carrier.

      Quickly he waved to the other Ham-ham, maybe Panda would follow and they 

both could meet Yami today.

***

      Yami yawned. Today he just couldn't seem to wake up. He knew he had 

enough sleep, hell as Ranma he had gotten way less many times and been bright 

awake.

      At the moment he was watching Travis eat his breakfast quickly, they 

both knew that Laura would be arriving soon with her hamster. Yami had to grin 

at the frantic pace Travis was going, if he was right the young pre-teen had a 

crush on the brown haired girl.

      'Thank goodness he can't ask for romantic advice from me, I have no idea 

of what romance really is and I would probably just make it worse' Yami 

thought, after spending time as a hamster in the amazon village he had seen 

many things that had sent his head spinning.

He had so many things to learn that his father had thought useless, all 

his father wanted him to learn was martial arts period.

      'I never knew how much of his teaching were dung, not till my life was 

messed up like this. Thank goodness I met Xian Pu, she helped me learn you to 

use my new body to the fullest' Yami thought, he sighed as he thought of his 

chinese friend who had been kind to him.

Even in her female ruled society where males were pretty much as low as 

slime, she had been a godsend.

      It was at that moment that the doorbell rang, Yami blinked and smirked 

slightly as Travis blushed slightly as he ran to answer the door.

      'Ah to be young again, wait a sec I am young again. I forget sometimes 

that I'm a baby hamster at the moment, oh well' Yami thought, he shrugged as 

much as a hamster could.

      "Laura good to see you, glad you could bring Hamtaro," he heard Travis 

say, he heard a soft female voice answer.

      "Where's Yami?" Laura asked, at that moment Travis and Laura entered the 

kitchen. In the brown haired girls hands was a carrying case made to look like 

a small house, Yami took a deep breath ready to meet the other hamster.

      So far the only hamster he had met had been a bully, the hamster had 

been from Russia speaking rudimentary Japanese/Hamster language and that huge 

hamster he had saved called Boss. That was how he learned that he could 

understand and speak to other hamsters, of course that hamster had learned 

that Yami wouldn't let himself be picked on.

      'I may not be human but I still pack a lot of power, of course I don't 

think other hamsters can bend metal' Yami thought, while it wasn't as much 

metal as he could in his human form he could at least still bend little bits 

of it.

***

      Hamtaro's eyes brightened as Laura opened the door to his carrier, 

happily he scampered out of his carrier and onto a nice looking table.

      *Badda-badda-badda*

      Right away he spotted the hamster Laura had brought him to met, and from 

the description he had gotten from Boss yesterday this was also the hamster 

that had saved him.

      "Hamha!" he called to the other hamster cheerfully, Yami looked at him 

nervously and Hamtaro realized that the hamster was the same age as Penelope.

      "Hi," the other hamster said softly, Hamtaro blinked at the other 

hamster who looked like he wanted to get away from him.

      'Strange, I wonder why he want to leave' Hamtaro thought, smiling he 

walked to yami till he stood in front of the other.

      "Hi I'm Hamtaro, and you must be Yami," Hamtaro said, Yami nodded 

silently. Looking around the two hamsters noticed that the two humans were 

talking in another room, that just meant they could act more freely.

      "Nice ta' meet cha," Yami said finally, Hamtaro smiled and noticed that 

the ebony hamster didn't look like he wanted to hide now.

      "So, I was wonderingÉ does your name mean anything or something?" 

Hamtaro asked, Yami blinked.

      "Darkness, Travis thought it fit because of my coloring," Yami said 

softly, Hamtaro smiled and wondered how Yami had learned to talk so well at 

his ageÉ even Penelope could only say 'Ookyoo!' or 'Ookwee!'.

      "Cool, do you want to be friends?" Hamtaro asked startling the other 

hamster, he had a feeling that life around yami would make the Ham-ham 

clubhouse very fun.

      "Friends, with me?" Yami asked surprised, Hamtaro nodded. Yami frowned 

at him with those Sapphier eyes of his, there was something about them that 

screamed to him that this hamster needed a friend.

      "Friends," Yami said sticking out a small paw, with a  smile Hamtaro 

took it with his own paw and they shook.

      "Welcome to the ham-hams Yami, and soon you'll have even moer friends," 

Hamtaro told the younger hamster, after all the ham-hams always wanted new 

friends for there club.

      'I can't wait to introduce Yami to the others, it will be so great' 

Hamtaro thought, he was so happy that he actually missed the flash of worry 

that went over Yamis face.

TBC

Well that was kind of boring chapter, anyway I would love fanartÉ I have none 

at the moment for this fic. Also thanks to everyone who sent me emails about 

the fic to me, I would give names but I have to go through my email again to 

get the namesÉ but next chapter I will give dedications.

Ja ne


	6. Chapter 5

Firehedgehog walks into area, she waves cheerfuly.

FH = Hi everyone I thought I should introduce my muse for this story , meet 

Yami Hamtaro (A hamster that looks like Hamtaru except is black instead of 

orange and had red eyes scampers out)

Y.Hamtaro = Ham-ha everyone, I'm here to make sure FH here actually updates, 

for her other fics she's trying to get Muses for them also.

FH = Hey your not suppose to tell them that, its suppose to be a surprise!

Y.Hamtaro =  To late now, anyway I'll only be here for a few chapters then 

people can ask to adopt me for there own stories.

FH = I'll call it the Firehedgehog Muse adoption center, opening soon.

Y.Hamtaro = Now onto the fic, and she doesn't own anything but the story.

FH= But if I didÉ I can dream at least.

Wild Hamster

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Five- Blah blah Blah (couldn't think of a title)

      A small black hamster stared at a orange and white hamster with worry, 

Yami didn't really know what to make of this creature. He was once human and 

didn't have many friends over his journey, he didn't know how to be a friendÉ 

what did one do with friends anyway.

      Yami remembered Ucchan of course, his first and probably last friend of 

his human life. But this was anew start, but still he had no way of knowing 

what to do in a situation like this.

      'Pops would probably say call me weak at this moment, butÉ I can't think 

of pops I'm dead to him' Yami thought angrily, he still remembered those 

moments when his father looked at him with dispair for he knew he had lost his 

meal ticket.

      He remembered PopsÉ no Genmas mumbled last words, they were burned into 

his mind.

      'Ranma is dead to me, my wife is going to kill me' Genma had said, it 

was then that the fat man had run for his life fearing his wives rath.

      'Somewhere my mother is alive out there, I always thought y mother was 

dead because poÉ Genma told me she was. It was a lie but what type of mother 

is she, what type of person would let there husband drag there son about for 

years to become the greatest martial artist in the world' Yami thought 

angrily, that thought plauged his mind.

      But now he would never find his mother and anyway she would never know 

he was her son in this form, he had no family anymore.

      "Hey, are you okay?" Hamtaro suddenly asked, Yami blinked as that voice 

brought him back to reality and out of his dark thought.

      "Uh huh," he said, Hamtaro smiled at him and Yami sighed.

      'This had very long day written all over it' Yami thought, he then 

smiled noticing the concerned look on the other hamsters face.

      "You'll probably want to meet Penelope first, she's your age and you two 

will probably play a lot," Hamtaro said, he rambled on about how much fun Yami 

would have with all the other ham-hams.

      'Whoppe!' Yami thought, he couldn't wait he thought sarcasticly 

especially since it looked like the ham-hams would treat him like a baby 

hamsterÉ even though he looked like one.

***

      "I think they look cute, I hope they become friends," Laura said, at the 

moment Travis and herself were peeking around a doorway to look at the two 

hamsters.

      "ThatÕs cool, maybe we could arrange play dates for them," Travis said, 

Laura nodded and turned her face so that the boy next to her wouldn't see her 

blush.

      'This is great, now we have even more in common. Yami gives me more 

excuses to be near Travis, I only wish I knew if he like me like I like him' 

she thought, it was getting harder to hide her crush from the blue haired boy 

beside her.

      'One day, one day I'll tell him' she thought with a smile, even if it 

tool till high school she would tell him.

***

      Travis blushed slightly as Laura looked away slightly, there was 

something special about her. Since they had first met on the day she had 

entered the classroom he had liked her, she had an inner light and she was a 

good friend.

      He wished that the word Friend would mean more for he liked her way more 

then that, but he didn't know her thoughts so he had no idea if she liked him 

the same way.

      'Hopefully one day I'll know, but until then I'll settle being friends' 

he thought with a secret smile, he hoped it would be soon.

***

      In another part of Japan a certain umbrella toting green eyed boy 

walked, as usual he was lostÉ but he wasn't too worried. Sadly he has nothing 

to do, all the sense in his life seemed to vanish when he found out that his 

rival Ranma had died in China.

      'I followed him there to finish our duel, but now we'll never be able to 

finish it' he thought sadly, now longer did he feel anger had the departed 

Ranma.

      Suddenly a car went by Ryoga splashing water over him, he after all was 

in the middle of the street.

      "Brwee!" a small black piglet cried angrily after the car, he snorted 

and pulled his backpack out of the street getting lost easilyÉ once again.

      Of course certain things never changed in the ranmaverse, he was still 

Destined to be cursed to turn into a little black pig.

***

      In Juuban a woman left her house a wrapped burden in her arms, she had 

gotten word that her husband was in Japan. For quite a few years she had 

gotten no world on her son or husband, when she found them she did hope that 

Ranma was a man among man.

***

      In Nerima a certain baka panda sneezed, not knowing why he shivered.

      'I have a feeling I'm in big trouble' Genma thought, hopefully it wasn't 

someone coming after him because of a deal he had made years ago about Ranma.

      If only he had known, in Japan things were about to get a lot more 

interesting.

TBC

FH= Okay people, now onto the dedications (begins to walk away)

Y.Hamtaro= Hey where are you going?

FH= Lunch, I'm hoping to meet a friend of mine.

Y.Hamtaro= But what about the dedications you promised?

FH= YouÕre my muse so its your job, the list of people are on the table 

(disappears with an evil laugh)

Y.Hamtaro= Okay (sweatdrops)É now onto the dedications.

Aaries 

Sugar-chan Li xiang 


	7. Chapter 6

FH= Looks like Yami Hamtaro is having fun with Black and regless

R.Calumon= Lots, as long as they don't bring him back

FH= That isn't nice

R.Calumon= I know, but don't you think one muse is enough?

FH= Good point

Wild Hamster

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Six- Meeting the ham hams

      "Here we," Hamtaro shouted as they slid down the sides of a leaning 

tree, to get out of Travis's house they had gone out an open window. The two 

humans Laura and Travis had left for the day, they weren't expected to get 

back till after sunset.

      Yami had to grin at the freedom the adventure would give him, even 

though he was stuck as a pet hamster this would give him time with others (hey 

they speak the same language).

      Together the two ran through the tall grass (hmmmÉ looks like someone 

didn't do there chores in a while), Yami blinked when he came apon a whole in 

the grass that.

      "This is the tunnel to the ham-ham clubhouse," Hamtaro said with a ham 

grin (aww cute), with a laugh he jumped into the whole still laughing.

      "UmmmÉ okay," Yami said with a sweatdrop, he looked down the hall and 

gave a nervous laugh when he couldn't see the bottom.

      "When in Rome," he said with a sigh (lol), with that he leapt into the 

whole and hoped that when he landed it wouldn't hurt. It was hard to land in 

this body, as a human he had learned to angle it right so he wouldn't get 

hurtÉ. It was quite difficult to do now.

      "Ouchichi," he said when he landed, he had managed to land on his back 

feet yet had stubbed the left one.

      "You okay?" Hamtaro asked with concern, Yami nodded trying not to wince 

from the pain in his foot.

      "Fine," he said, Hamtaro grinned.

      "Good, follow me," Hamtaro said, he then shot down the tunnel running.

      'Why me' Yami thought, with that he ran after the other hamster.

***

      "Hamha," Hamtaro said as he entered the ham-ham club house, looking 

around he saw that only Boss, Bijou, Dexter and Panda were here and Snoozer 

was as always sleeping.

      "Hi Hamtaro," Boss said, Hamtaro nodded happily as he walked in aware of 

the small hamster behind him.

      "Everyone, I would like for you to meet Yami," Hamtaro said, as he said 

that the ebony hamster moved so that he stood beside Hamtaro.

      "Hamha," Yami said politely, Hamtaro could see that the dark hamster was 

nervous of meeting the other ham-hamsÉ but that would quickly fade.

      "Hey, I know youÉ youÕre the hamster that saved me at the pet shop," 

Boss said his eyes lighting up and he walked towards Yami, at this the other 

ham-hams became very interested.

      "Wow, you saved Boss and your so little," Bijou said, the white hamster 

walked up to Yami a smile on her face.

      "Wow, not many get the chance to save Boss," Dexter said, he also walked 

up to meet Yami. Soon all of them were gathered around Yami, the small Hamster 

look overwealmed at there greetings.

      "Its nice to meet you all," Yami said once he had been introduced to the 

ham-hams there, it was then that the door to the club house opened again and 

the rest of the ham-hams arrived.

***

      Yami yawned, after meeting all the ham-hams and welcomed to the club he 

had gotten a tour of the place. He was surprised to find that Hamsters could 

build everything or anything like that, he had especially enjoyed the 

amusement park that Panda had built.

      "Its getting dark soon, we have to leave or our humans will find us 

gone," Hamtaro said finally, Yami nodded.

      "Sure, see you around and do drop by again Yami," Boss said, Yami nodded 

and smiled.

      "Bye-Q," he said as Hamtaro and himself scampered out, it had been a 

great day but still he feared what they would do if they found out that he had 

once been humanÉ only time would tell.

TBC

FH= Well that was the next chapter of wild hamster, next chapter itÕs a ham-

ham Christmas

R.Calumon= Why are you writing a Christmas chapter

FH= Cause I saw a commercial for a Christmas Hamtaro episode on YTV, and I 

just had to write one

R.Calumon= Is Santa going to be in it?

FH= Of course, now the ham-hams reaction to the big red guy is going to be fun 

to write

R.Calumon= Well I'm outta here, see you in the next chapter with our guest 

muse 'Jingle Elf' who will soon be up for adoption. 


	8. Chapter 7

FH= I'm so glad I was able to get this written after having a writers block so 

long, but sadly it returned when I finished this chapter.

R.Calumon= At least the fans will be happy (Hamster that looks like Jingle 

enters, but wears elf like clothing and those weird shoes elves seem to wear, 

also one of those elf hats with a little bell at its end)

Jingle Elf= Hamho everyone, looks like I made it just in time for the 

christmas chapter (J.Elf for short)

R.Calumon= Ahhh, how did you escape the muse adoption center FH is building

J.Elf= you forgot to close the door, now let me sing a song

FH= oh oh, on with the fic quick!

Wild Hamster

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Seven- Santa ham

      Twas the week before Christmas vacation started and the children were a 

buzz, snow was falling and that could mean only one thing. Christmas was 

coming soon and that meant presents, pictures of candies and cool stuff danced 

in their heads.

      Least not of all certain creatures stirred in delight, there humans were 

happy and told them amazing things. Santa was coming to make all children 

happy, but of course no ham-ham knew who Santa was (FH hits J.Elf to make him 

stop making her fic rhyme).

      'Santa' Yami thought as he watched his human Travis put up decorations, 

if he remembered that was a highly celebrated time of year around the world. 

Mostly it was celebrated in the Gaigen part of the world, but it looked like 

this part of Japan celebrated it also.

      It had shocked him to see so much snow falling in Japan, apparently 

there was a mountain range nearby that caused snow to fall here (Don't ask, 

ask someone who knows how mountains change weather currents and so on).

      'I wonder if the Ham-hams celebrate Christmas?' Yami thought tilting his 

head, he would have to wait till the next time he could escape there for a few 

hours.

      It had been a month since he had met Hamtaro and introduced to the ham-

hams, he had never known that Hamsters had such a developed society under 

there human noses. He found it pretty funny in some other ways also, each 

hamster had 'Their human' almost like they owned the human.

      'I'm so glad that I can't tell any humans this, they would think 

hamsters were trying to take over the world' Yami thought in amusement, it was 

then that he saw Travis and his family leave for the day... they would return 

around nine tonight.

      "Time to go," he said, with that he slipped out of his cage and escaped 

out of the house (how I don't know, lets leave it to your imagination).

***

      By the time Yami got to the ham-ham clubhouse he was in for a surprise, 

it was also decorated in Christmas decorations and everyone was cheerful (more 

then usual).

      Someone had also dragged in a twig from a pine tree and decorated it 

like a Christmas tree, no everyone was talking about what they should give 

everyone.

      "Why is everyone so excited?" Yami asked walking up to Maxwell, the book 

toting Hamster looked up from a book he was reading and smiled at the young 

Hamster.

      "I found out what this Christmas thing all the humans talk about is, 

everyone was so happy to find out what it was. Apparently a someone named 

Santa comes once a year and gives presents to all the children, so were 

getting ready to so Santa will come to us also," Maxwell explained, Yami 

blinked. How Santa Clause would get into the Ham-Ham clubhouse he was 

clueless, from what he had heard Santa was human.

      "Cool," he said, he looked at everyone not really wanting to burst there 

bubble on the fact that Santa was human and would never fit in here. Not 

knowing what to do he walked up to where Snoozer slept, with a sigh he sat 

down.

      "What now?" he asked himself with a sigh, it was then that someone 

answered his question... a certain hamster that slept 24/7 the whole year.

      "Ho hum, a hamster glum.... Zuzuzu... Santa ham will come just enjoy 

yourself," Snoozer said still asleep, Yami blinked surprise at what the 

sleeping ham-ham had said.

      "Thanks Snoozer," Yami said to the sleeping Hamster, for all he knew 

there could be a Ham-Ham Santa Clause and he shouldn't wreak Christmas for 

everyone.

      "With that he ran down to the table below where many worked on Christmas 

presents, while he didn't know about Santa ham he could at least make people 

happy by making and giving presents to them.

      'Thanks Snoozer, sometimes I need good advice or I'd go crazy trapped as 

a Hamster' Yami thought, unknown to him Snoozer smiled in his sleep.

***

Christmas Eve:

      "Done," Yami said, he had just put his last present under the ham-ham 

Christmas tree (more like twig, lol). Today was Christmas Eve and he had 

finally finished making all his presents, he even had one for Elder Ham.

      "Everything looks so perfect," Bijou said and everything did, after all 

there work the Ham-ham clubhouse looked like a winter wonderland.

      "Thanks Bijou," Boss said excitedly his face bright, Yami rolled his 

blue eyes. He knew that the field hamster had a crush on the white French 

hamster, unfortuneatly Bijou had a crush on Hamtaro.

      How that love triangle would work out he had no idea, as it was he had 

no ideas of how romantic relationships worked.

      "Okay everyone, we should head home before our humans get home. We'll 

meet here tomorrow afternoon, by then our humans should be gone," Maxwell 

said, everyone agreed and said goodbye to Boss as they left.

      'Still, I want to know if Santa Ham is real' Yami thought as he slipped 

back into his cage, he would have to wait till morning... which was a bummer.

***

Christmas morning:

      Yami yawned, Travis had woken up way to early for his liking... it was 

still dark out for goodness sake. He had gotten use to sleeping in since 

becoming a Hamster, something he liked after years on the road.

      As he watched Travis's family passed out presents and happily watched 

each other open gifts, for this Travis had let Yami out of his cage and he 

watched all this from on top of the living room table.

      'I wish I had a family like this, but I never did... I didn't receive 

gifts from Genma over the years' he thought table, he was starting to feel 

depressed when something caught his attention.

      "There's a under here with Yami's name on it," Travis suddenly said in 

surprise, startled Yami turned to look at his human.

      The blue haired human was holding up a very small box in red wrapping 

paper, not knowing what to do the human placed the gift in front of the dark 

hamster.

      Curious Yami tore the wrappings off the box, he managed to get the box 

open and he gasped. Inside the box were a lot of seeds, his favorite kind to 

be exact and he had never let anyone know this (Yes yami has a favorite type 

of seeds).

      While no one was looking awhile later he picked the small card that had 

been on the gift, he found himself smiling at what it said in letters so small 

only he could see with his small eyes.

To Yami the new hamster

      Seeing is believing, Merry Christmas and enjoy your new life.

                                          Santa Ham

      'Thank you, thank you for giving me something to believe in' he thought, 

for once he was happy for he had something to believe in.

TBC

FH= Interesting ending

R.Calumon= I think its cool, a Santa ham-ham

J.Elf= Very cool FH, But I wish you would of let me Rhyme more in the fic

FH= Mabey next time (edges to the door and sneeks away)

R.Calumon= Well gotta' go everyone, Merry Christmas and a happy new year.

J.Elf= Merry Christmas, and as of now I'm up for adoption.

Ja ne


	9. Chapter 8

FH= People pointed out that there are almost no Ranma parts to the fic, but 

don't worry this is still a crossover, by the way I know almost nothing about 

Nodoka except that she seems to be a ditz in her mind. Sadly this chapter came 

out after new years, stupid internet access.

R.Calumon= (yawns) FH what are you doing up, you have work tomorrow and its 

really late.

FH= It's six pm R.Calumon, is it just me or do you like to sleep too much?

R.Calumon= what's wrong with the time I sleep

FH= fourteen hours a day?

R.Calumon= Hmm... let me think on that one....

Wild Hamster

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Eight- Aunt Nodoka

      Yami yawned as he crawled out from under some shavings, it was almost 

new years and he had only been able to sneak off to the clubhouse once since 

Christmas.

      Apparently New Years was just as Celebrated by Travis family as 

Christmas, this year one of Travis's aunts would be staying over the holiday.

      *Hif hif hif*

      Yami smiled as he smelled Travis's mother baking, awhile ago he realized 

she didn't bake often unless there was an important person... this aunt must be 

clearly important.

      "Good morning Yami," a voice said cheerfully, Yami looked up and blinked 

seeing the blue haired pre-teen looking into the cage at him.

      "Heke," he said tilting his head, Travis smiled at his pet.

      "I'm glad your awake, my aunt will be getting here any moment and I want 

you to meet her... she loves anything furry," he said, Yami yawned again showing 

his small strong white teeth.

      'Wonder what she's like, hopefully she's not one of those people that 

likes to hug furry creatures... she'd smother me if she did' he thought, he 

shruddered at the thought of being hugged to death.

      He wasn't a cuddly creature by nature, for one thing he had been born 

human... and he still had human ideas of what cuddling feels like... smothering 

wasn't in his agenda. 

      ~DING DONG~

      Yami blinked as he heard the doorbell go off, he watched in interest as 

his human ran off to answer the door.

      "She's here!" he heard Travis cry happily, he sighed wishing that Travis 

had moved his cage so that he could see the aunt as she entered.

      'Wonder what she's like' he thought, unknown to him life was about to 

get a lot more interesting for him.

***

      Nodoka smiled as she hugged her blue haired nephew, it had been awhile 

since she had visited any part of her own family.

As it was she was in grief and wore black, she had gotten word from Soun 

      that her son had died in China along with her husband.

      She almost wished she hadn't gone to visit the Tendo Dojo all those 

weeks ago, at least before she had been able to dream her son was becoming a 

man among man.

      Now it felt as if her heart was bleeding from her grief, because of this 

she was taking a promised visit to her sisters family... it wouldn't hurt as 

much then by being with family.

      'But I wonder why Soun had a panda in the dojo' she thought with 

curiosity, but she decided not to question it... if only she had know.

      "Auntie Nodoka, I'm so glad you could visit till school starts up again... 

I have so much to show you," Travis said excitedly, Nodoka smiled and gave a 

laugh.

      While she thought her sister strange to have given her nephew a Gagin 

name she wouldn't say anything, he was a perfect gentleman... something she had 

hoped Ranma could have been... but now she would never know.

      'My little Ranma, if only I had a chance to see you... as you would have 

been now' she thought sadly, she then let Travis take her bags to the guest 

room.

      "Why thank you Travis, now what's this I hear about you having a pet?" 

she asked, he smiled and ran to retrieve his pet.

***

      Yami blinked as his human ran into the room and picked up his cage, 

quickly he held onto his cage's side as Travis ran out of the room and towards 

the guest room.

      He have a hamster sigh of relief when the cage stopped shaking, it had 

felt like an earthquake to his small hamster body. He wondered what had gotten 

Travis so excitedly, finally he realized that he was being introduced to 

someone.

      "Yami this is my Aunt Nodoka, Auntie this is my pet Hamster Yami," 

Travis said with a smile, a person leaned down and looked into the cage... it 

was then that Yami got a look at the persons face.

      A slim heart shaped face that seemed ageless with deep brown eyes, last 

was long reddish-brown hair pulled up into a tight traditional bun.

      It was looking into this face that Yami felt himself freeze, it was as 

if something had squeezed him and pounded him with the thing called Djˆ vu.

      'I know her' he thought, and he remembered.

~

      A small black haired child laughed as his mother held him into the air 

and kissed him, two year old Ranma giggled and hugged the woman. With small 

chubby fingers he touched her perfect face, something that looked at him with 

all her love.

      "I love you Ranma, you're my light... make me proud my little wild horse 

as you grow up," she whispered with a smile, Ranma giggled not really 

understanding this but the fact she loved him.

~

      'Mother' Yami thought, he looked at the human in front of him and wanted 

to cry. He could no longer claim her as mother now, Ranma had died in China 

when Yami the hamster had been born on the cursed day.

      'If only I could tell you' he thought sadly and silently, h hadn't 

remembered anything about her al these years... but now he remembered something.

She had loved him... but why had she let Genma take him away from her, why 

hadn't she let him know she loved him all these years... what type of mother was 

she.

***

      Nodoka was taken back when she saw the hamster, she didn't know why but 

those blue eyes reminded her of her departed sons eyes. In the Japanese Blue 

was a rare color, this hamster was the first she had seen with the same shade 

of blue as Ranma.

      "Very cute," she said pulling away from the cage, she put on a smile to 

hide the grief she felt at the memory of her sons eyes.

      "Thanks auntie, I'll just put his cage back in my room," he said, he 

then turned and calmly walked back towards his room.

      'Oh Ranma I curse myself for letting Genma take you away from me, if I 

hadn't you would still be alive' she thought, a single tear fell down her 

face. She knew that there was no way she could make up for that mistake, after 

all Ranma wasn't there for her to beg forgiveness from.

      "Ranma," she whispered, if only she had one more chance to see him.

TBC

FH= I know its short but I had a headache, anyway the crossover has truly 

begun (points to the fact that the ranmaverse has finally begun to enter the 

hamtaroverse).

R.Calumon= Yup, you can look forward for more popping up... wonder how Akane 

will react to a cute little hamster... bwaa ha ha.

FH= You need help R.Calumon, I don't want to see Akanes cooking anywhere near 

Yami

R.Calumon= Spoilsport

Yami= Phew... for a second there I thought they were going to make me eat 'her' 

cooking (Runs away seeing FH and Calumon giggle evilly)

FH= See you all around, happy new year.

Ja Ne


	10. Chapter 9

FH= Wow I finally updated, probably because I'm slowly getting rid of writers 

blocks for other fics.

R.Calumon= (yawns) wow its really late and your writing

FH= Such... my readers don't need to know at what time of day my writing stride 

starts

R.calumon= Oh well, see you later people

Wild Hamster

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Nine- Back To school

      It was a beautiful day in Japan, and Yami was bored to death. Because of 

Nodoka... his mother, he couldn't leave the house without someone noticing. It 

wasn't fair, always before at this time no one but himself would be home.

      'Some one up there hates me' he thought, the ebony blue eyed hamster 

glared out the window towards the sky. He blinked, it had to be his 

imagination... he couldn't of just seen it get even nicer out there,

      'Okay, the kami's are definitely laughing at me' he thought with a 

sweatdrop, he knew it had to be that way. It was a beautiful day and he 

couldn't enjoy it, he was stuck in the stupid little cage.

      "Ahhhh, I'm going crazy in here!" Yami cried in the hamster language, he 

ran around his cage trying to run off his energy... but with no luck at all.

***

      Nodoka blinked from where she was baking in the kitchen, she could of 

sworn she heard someone speak. But she was the only one home at the moment... 

minus the hamster, strange.

      'Oh well, it must be my imagination' she thought shrugging.

***

      Travis hummed to himself as he waited for lunch break to end, he had 

finished eating awhile ago and as now he had nothing to do.

      "Hi Travis," a female voice said he turned and smiled.

      Standing there was his secret crush, Laura... a very cute girl and owned a 

hamster like himself.

      "Hi Laura," he said smiling, she then sat down next to him and he had to 

be careful not to blush.

      "So how was your vacation?" she asked softly, he smiled at her innocent 

question.

      "It was great, My aunt came to stay after Christmas and she won't be 

leaving for a few weeks... and she always cooks goodies for us," he told her, he 

loved his aunt's cookies.

      "That sounds good," she said smiling, he smiled back.

      "What about your vacation, how was it?" he asked.

      "It was great, my grandparents stayed from Christmas Eve to new years 

day. It was great," she told him, soon there was silence for neither knew what 

to say next.

      "So..." he said softly trailing off; he looked at the beautiful blue sky.

      "Yeah?" she asked, he smiled still not looking at her, he missed the 

dark blush on her face.

      "No... it's nothing," he said with a sigh, he had been about to say he 

liked her... but since he didn't know what she thought he didn't say anything.

      "WHERE IN THE WORLD AM I NOW!" an angry voice yelled, both pre-teens 

turned startled.

      In the middle of the schoolyard an rather angry looking teenager stood, he wore travel stained clothing, a large bamboo umbrella and wore a yellow and black bandana.

      Children quickly ran away from the teen, there was just something scary 

about the teen.

      "What's his problem?" Laura asked, together they watched bewildered as 

the teen wandered off with no true direction.

      "I have no idea," he said truthfully, now this was just weird.

      Then the bell rang; they had no time to ponder what they had seen... what 

they didn't know was that this wouldn't be the last time they would see him.

***

      Akane basked Kuna on the head for the zillionth and a halftime, couldn't 

he tell that she hated his guts. By now, the idiot must have mush for brains.

      "My fierce Tigress, wait for me," Kuno shouted as the ambulance drove 

away, Akane sweatdropped.

      'Yup, mush for brains' she thought, she then walked back to school as 

Nabiki gathered the money her flunkies brought to her.

TBC

FH= writer's block is an evil thing, I can finally update this fic. But with 

my busy schedule don't expect another update soon.

R.Calumon= oh well, hopefully we still have a fan following for this series 

and we'll get reviews.

FH= Tell me about it, anyway I'm still looking for other crossovers of this 

type. I know a few but they are mostly Hamtaro falls into a spring with no 

other Ranma stuff, or the ham hams act out the ranma manga... hopefully there is 

more out there.

R.Calumon= Until next time people

Ja ne


	11. Chapter 10 and Epilogue

Wild Hamster  
By Firehedgehog  
Chapter Ten- Nodoka's Heart

'Bored, I'm so bored' Yami thought. As of now he had a whole new definition of the word bored.

The ebony hamster sighed and peered through the bars of his cage with bright sapphire eyes, there had to be something he could do.

As it was, there were only so many times he could nap, run around his cage and use the wheel.

Yami sulked a bit, why did his mother have to be always in the house... couldn't she go out for a few hours... he so needed to go out of this cage.

It was not as if he hated Nodoka, she was his mother even if she didn't know it. He loved her and all, but she never left the house, he was going super stir crazy.

'Must not go crazy from boredom' Yami thought, he repeated that a few more times... maybe soon he would have some freedom again.

OoOoO

In another room of the house Nodoka sneezed, she then blinked.

'Strange, I could have sworn someone was talking about me in the house' the red haired woman thought, but no that was not possible. She was alone in the house other then Yami; and Hamsters could not talk.

She was not going to believe: that silly nonsense of someone sneezing when someone was talking about them.

"It's just silly," Nodoka said to herself, she then yawned.

'I didn't realize I was so tired' she thought as more yawns followed, but she hadn't been sleeping very well over the last week... looked like it was finally catching up to her.

'I should lay down a bit' she thought, she walked to her room and lay down on her bed.

For a few minutes she looked at the bare white ceiling, then finally her eyes began to droop, and sleep claimed her.

OoOoO

Ebony ears twitches as certain sounds made their way into them, one of those sounds was that one Nodoka finally falling into the depths of sleep.

At that moment Travis walked into the room Yami's cage was in, Sapphire eyes gazed up at the dark haired human.

"Here Yami," Travis said opening the cage, slipping in a hand he picked up the small hamster.

"KEH?" Yami said in confusion.

"I'm heading to the park, I'm taking you with me," Travis said, Yami cheered in his mind.

Finally he was getting out of the damn cage.

Travis grinned and placed the Hamster in his pocket; with a little struggle Yami got himself into a position he could see outside the pocket.

OoOoO

It had been a wonderful day; Travis had spent the entire day with him.

Ami yawned, while he missed being human… he knew he wouldn't trade today for anything.

Tired, the neo-hamster fell asleep happily.

OoOoO

He woke.

Something was wrong; this the once human knew. Yami sniffed the air, hoping it would give some trace of what was wrong.

'That small seems familiar' he thought, but the way humans smelled things and hamsters smelled things were different.

The half asleep hamster yawned and stretched, then looked at the room's only clock.

'Two in the morning; that means no ones awake' Yami thought, he then frowned. If no one was up, then why was there that strange smell originating from.

A scream ripped through the air, Yami's fur stood on end… he was right. Something was dreadfully wrong.

At the moment, at that moment the furnace in the basement exploded… an intruder probably dead by the sound of the scream before.

'Oh oh' he thoughts, as items from to the floor and broke, he could hear everyone waking up yelling, or falling out of bed.

"Fine… just what we don't need," Yami said unhappily, the explosion had tumbled his cage to the floor totaling it into scraps of twisted metal.

"Ow-chi-chi," Yami said as he got up, the tumble to the ground had caused multiple bruises. Thankfully, that was all the damage to his small furred self.

Flames quickly began spreading through the house: they were huge and extremely hot. Yami knew he had to escape now; it was very unlikely one of the humans would be able to come get him. Anyway, he knew that if he didn't move fast... he'd be fried to a crisp

Quickly Yami scampered to the nearest exit: Unfortunately that was a small half open window in the next room.

OoOoO

"Yami… where are you Yami," the dark haired boy called, hoping that wherever the ebony hamster was it wasn't trapped in the flames.

He coughed violently, the smoke was very thick and he had to hurry before he became trapped himself.

Travis gnawed at his bottom lip, he knew it beyond stupid that he had re-entered the flame filled home. But to abandon his pet, especially Yami who was still a baby.

That was beyond wrong.

His parents had to be horrified, and he knew his Aunt Nodoka was hurt for he had pushed her out of the way to get back inside.

'I'll apologize when Yami and I get out' he thought, avoiding the thoughts that he might not get out.

No one knew how the fire had started, just an explosion of some type… he'd leave it to the specialists for that.

"Please Yami, come out of wherever you are," he cried, he had found the mangled cage but no Yami.

He looked up as a sound caught his attention, he could only cry out in terror as part of the veiling fell. Travis whimpered, his lower body was covered by a large slab and the rest of his body hit by smaller pieces. One of his legs felt wrong, broken.

He was trapped even if he could get the slab off.

Travis felt consciousness leave him, smoke and pain too much for him.

'I'm so stupid' he thought, he was going to die and more then likely Yami had escaped the house already.

"Che…" a small voice said, Blinking he realized that Yami was at his side, looking at him with worried sapphire shaded eyes.

"Run.., cough… Yami, get to safety," he whispered; then darkness claimed him.

OoOoO

"Damn it!" Ranma swore, his owner had come back inside looking for him. He had almost been outside when he heard Travis calling for him, inside. He'd hurried back, knowing the boy wouldn't leave till he found yami.

It was too late, Travis was KO'D and Ranma stuck in a hamster's body that was nowhere strong enough to move the pieces trapping his owner.

Wait… what was eh thinking, Ranma Saotome never gave up.

With tiny fragile paws, Ranma struggled with the slab holding Travis captive. He ignored the fast moving flames, and the fact his fur was becoming singed and Ash covered.

He struggled to breath through the smoke: thankfully there was less smoke near eh floor then above.

Kami-ama he had to hurry, if Travis died... he could never forgive himself.

"I never give up!" he cried, he wouldn't loose his first true friend.

The slab was suddenly off Travis; Ranma looked in disbelief and looked at his paws.

"Hands…" he said in disbelief, he was human again.

OoOoO

Nodoka paused, her mom senses were tingling. That meant her son was being heroic or manly, hopefully grandbabies.

OoOoO

Carefully picked up Travis, he didn't want to agitate the boy's injuries. Quickly he looked around for an exit.

Grinning he spotted a window, an open window… one he could easily reach in his birth form. He took a running leap. He landed carefully on green grass, once far enough away from the blazing building he placed Travis on the ground.

To his surprise though, Travis woke and looked at him.

"Who…?" the boy questioned: already drifting off again.

"Ranma..." he answered, Travis once again entered darkness.

"Travis! Where are you!" screamed a worried voice, Ranma frowned and leapt away.

He wasn't ready to face anyone; he had to find out what happened.

Why he was human again?

After that he'd be back.

OoOoO

"Travis…"

Someone was calling his name.

"Travis, please wake up!" a frantic voice called.

"Mom…" he said, opening sore eyes from smoke and heat.

"Thank Goodness you're safe," she cried, hugging him tightly to her chest.

"Mom… did Yami get out too?" he asked horrified, she shook her head sadly and he cried. It wasn't fair, he had failed.

Epilogue- To seek

"Quite a problem you have," a silver haired woman smirked, eyes that had seen more then any mortal stared at him from under silver bangs.

"Are you Urd?" he asked, it had taken nine months to track down this person, nine months realizing his curse was… just gone.

"That's right, and you're Ranma. Father said you had a special wish, one not for yourself," she said.

"Well... it's hard to explain," he said; then taking a deep breath he started telling her his story up to this point.

"Yes... I can d o it, but what you want will be painful. You'll never be whole, not until you die," she explained.

"Please, do it," he said gritting his teeth.

Then he could only scream.

OoOoO

Travis dug through his pocket; he couldn't seem to find the keys to his family's new home. It had taken quite awhile to recover from the fire, but his friends had helped.

"Did you try the other pocket?" an amused voice asked, Travis checked and blushed finding the keys there. Then he turned, he didn't recognize the voice.

"You!" he said in shock, standing there was the half remembered teen who had saved him.

"Yep, me," the boy said, what was his name again… Ranma? Yes: Ranma.

"Thank you for saving me Ranma," Travis said bowing.

"Actually I came to return something to you; I hadn't realized he had hopped a ride till I was far away. I hadn't had a chance to get back to Japan till now," Ranma said to a bewildered Travis.

Then he pulled something from a shirt pocket, and placed it in the pre-teens hands.

"Kami-sama," Travis gasped. "Yami," he cried. It was his pet, healthy, happy. A bit older: but still wearing his scarf.

"Thank you," Travis said, then realized Ranma was gone.

OoOoO

Ranma sighed silently as he walked away, he wanted to stay but couldn't. His mother as here, heck… Yami was here who was a shard of his soul containing memories in the form of his cursed self.

Yet…

He couldn't stay here.

Genma had screwed his son over, and Ranma had to fix it if he ever wanted to live without so many problems. Like too many engagements.

It might take awhile, but he promised himself he'd be back.

Ranma Saotome always kept his word.

END


End file.
